A typical image-based check depositing ATM captures check image data which is representative of checks deposited at the ATM. When depositors deposit checks at the ATM, an image capture device scans the checks and captures image data which is representative of images of the checks. The captured check image data is electronically sent to a back office facility for further processing. At a later time, checks are picked up at the ATM and physically transported via courier to a check storage facility.
Since checks can be scanned at a remote location, such as at an ATM, there is potential for check fraud when a depositor intentionally deposits a check more than once. There is also potential for a depositor to make a mistake and deposit a check more than once. It would be desirable to provide a method of detecting duplicate check deposits, especially when checks are deposited at a remote location.